


Competition

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Competition, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, NYADA, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets the opportunity to compete to get his final semester at NYADA free.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Competition
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134475514965/competition

“Kurt, calm down!” Blaine said as he watched his husband pace back and forth in their apartment. 

“Blaine, this is a big deal. Only ten seniors get chosen to compete in this, and the winner is given their final semester at NYADA free. This is a huge deal. Imagine what we could do if I didn’t have to pay for my last semester,” Kurt said continuing to pace the floor trying to decide what he would sing for the NYADA Winter Showdown (not to be confused with the Winter Showcase). 

Earlier that day, Carmen Tibideaux walked into Kurt’s senior level acting class and announced the ten seniors that would compete for the free final semester, calling Kurt’s name out as one of the lucky ten that would perform two songs for the competition. Since then, Kurt had been freaking out about what he would perform for the Showdown.

“Kurt, whatever you do I’m sure you will do just fine. And trust me, babe, if you can beat Rachel Berry at Midnight Madness, I’m sure that you can win this too. Isn’t the Showdown voted on by the student body, not Carmen?” Blaine asked. When he attended NYADA, that’s how the winner of the Showdown was determined, but that could have changed after Blaine left.

“Yeah,” Kurt answered. “Student body votes.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Let’s figure out what you’re going to sing.”

They went through sheets and sheets of music trying to decide what Kurt was going to sing for the Winter Showdown. At one point, Blaine went off to the side to call his in-laws as well as his mother to tell them about the opportunity Kurt had gotten. They had all decided to surprise Kurt at the showdown. When Blaine had returned from calling the family, Kurt had decided what two songs: Defying Gravity and I Want to Hold Your Hand.

“How about these?” Kurt asked, looking up at his husband.

“These people have heard these songs at least a hundred times, so you can’t just sing it. You have to feel it. I know you can knock it out of the park with these, just make sure you’re singing them with passion behind them.

Kurt looked between the two pieces of sheet music in his hands. “That won’t be a problem.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, smiling.

The day of the competition, Kurt was a mess. The one thing that calmed him down and shocked him was when he and Blaine were walking up to the doors of NYADA only to find Burt, Carole, and Pam standing at the entrance awaiting them. 

“Good luck today, kid,” Burt said, pulling his son in for a hug. “I know you’re going to kill it.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said, hugging his dad back, and then pulling away to hug his stepmother and his mother-in-law. 

They walked into the NYADA Round Room, the same room that Kurt had performed many times for classes as well as his audition for the school. Kurt took a deep breath and left his group to sign in and draw his number for the order he would perform. He walked back over to his family and sat down with them.

“Where are you going up?” Blaine asked as Kurt sat down.

“Last. I drew 10,” Kurt said, taking a deep breath.

“The perfect competition spot,” Blaine acknowledged. “You’ve got this.”

They sat and watched as the nine other seniors performed. Kurt felt sorry for the girl who forgot the words to her second song, but sighed in relief knowing that she was probably his biggest competition.

“Last up, Mr. Kurt Anderson-Hummel,” Carmen Tibideaux said from the stage. 

Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked to the stage area that had been set up for the competition. He told his song selections to the pianist and then stepped up to the microphone.

“I’ve chosen these two songs because of what I’ve been through in my life that pushed me to stand here in front of you today. The first song, I know many of you have heard many times. But for me, this song tells my story. I’m from a small town in Ohio. I spent most of my life bullied. I was chased out of my high school by a bully. People tried to tell me that I didn’t have what it takes to come here, but I never gave up. And that’s why for my first song, I have chosen Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked.”

Kurt belted out the lyrics to Defying Gravity, never missing a single note or word. He took another deep breath after finishing that song and then immediately went on to introduce his second song.

“When I was eight years old, my mom passed away. My dad was amazing after she died. He took over tea parties and taught me how to ride a bike and everything. He was a man of few words when trying to comfort me, but he would hug me or simply hold my hand to let me know that he was there and wasn’t planning on going anywhere. When I was a junior in high school, he had a heart attack, and for a while it wasn’t looking good. I sang this song for him in glee club while he was in the hospital in a coma, so he didn’t get to hear me sing this, but he’s here today, and I want to dedicate this song to you, Dad. So here’s I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles.”

Kurt brought tears to everyone in the room during his second performance. After he sung the last note, he took a bow and returned to his seat with his family while Carmen asked the student body to vote for the performer they believed deserved to win.

A few minutes later, after the votes had been tallied, the ten seniors were called back up to the stage. Carmen stood at the microphone with the envelope in her hand. “The winner of the NYADA Winter Showdown and the recipient of the free spring semester is… Kurt Anderson-Hummel!”

Kurt’s jaw dropped while his family rushed the stage to congratulate him. Once the family had finished congratulating him, Carmen approached Kurt with the card that declared him the winner. “You might want to keep this as a keepsake,” she said, handing him the card. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

“Thank you, Madame Tibideaux. And Merry Christmas to you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134475514965/competition


End file.
